1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device that is strong against static electricity and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display device may be classified into a light emitting type display device, or may be classified into a light receiving type display device. The light emitting type display device includes a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like. The light receiving display device includes a liquid crystal display device, an electrowetting display device, and the like.
The flat panel display device is provided with many elements therein. Static electricity is a phenomenon in which electric charge(s) is suddenly or instantaneously generated at a local portion, thereby generating a voltage difference between the local portion and a peripheral portion, and accordingly, electric charge may be suddenly moved or transferred. When the static electricity flows in/to an element during fabrication of the flat panel display device, or during driving of the flat panel display device after the fabrication, the element may be broken or damaged by the static electricity, and a failure may therefore occur in the flat panel display device.